


The New Draco

by Tarkana



Category: Draco Malfoy - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2005-05-10
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkana/pseuds/Tarkana





	1. Mystery Girl

"I will not have Draco get this letter!" Draco heard his father yelling as he opened his eyes from his sleep.  
"But Lucius, this could be what Draco needs." his mothers soft calming voice slowly replied.  
"Stuff like this will turn Draco soft like you!" his father screemed as the sound of a loud smack drifted through the house, making everything go quiet.  
Draco looked at the clock beside his bed, 4:30am. Draco knew he should be sleeping but he couldn't get back to sleep. He was curious about what the fight was about. Hours passed but still the silence came. Just as Draco started to drift off to sleep he heard his father calling him.  
"Draco, Draco Malfoy, Get your pathetic self down here now boy!"  
He knew if he didn't go now he'd be in big trouble. So puttin on his green and silver slytherin bathrobe, he went down to the living room of the Malfoy Manor. Once he entered the room he saw his mother crying, what was wrong, he wondered why he had been called out of bed at 6:30 to come downstairs. He watched as his father walked up to him, he stood in the doorway, to scared to move.  
"What the hell do you think your doing! Getting owl postage from people at 3 in the morning" His father asked trying to stay cool and calm.  
"I dont know what your talking about" Draco answered truthfully. He had no clue as to what was going on, or what to do. He figured he'd just answer the questions truthfully and he wouldn't end up hurt like he always did.  
"I told you he wouldn't know" His mothers soft whispered voice came.  
"I didn't ask your opinion did I? No, so just shut up and go make breakfast you good for nothing..." He trailed off as he started at Draco.  
"We have house elfs for that father so mother doesn't have to make breakfast and you have no reason to tell her to shut up, everyone has a right to speak." He screamed mad at his father for how he treated his mother. He soon buckled to his kness crying as his fathers hand connceted with his face.  
"You see what our son has become?" He father said as he looked at his wife. "Hes become a low-life wimp, well when I was a kid, I was punished with magic and never had a tear in my eye. Its Hogwarts doing this." Dracos father screamed at Narcissa as Draco took the time to run upstairs to his room. As he walked though the door to his room he turned and casted a spell on the now closed door to keep it locked. He knew magic outside of Hogwarts could get him exspelled from school but as far as he knew, it would make his father happy. Draco sat on his black, green and silver silk bedsheets staring at himself in the snake mirror at the end of his bed. He knew he had to get out, he knew tons of stuff he had to do, but to actually do the stuff was totally different. Draco was to tired to worry about anything. he laid down to go back to sleep and he drifted into a dram that was to real for his liking.

His bed was engulfted in flames, while he laid in it. He could feel the flames, taste the soot, smell the smoke. He couldn't breathe. He had to get out but his wand was on fire and he had casted that darn spell on his door. How could he get out? His dad had finally come up to the door but just laughed at him. Laughing that evil laugh, a laugh so close to his laugh. Draco had run to the window hoping to get out, but bars inclosed him in the room. He was trapped. Dying in his won room as his dad watched the flesh burn and peel off of Draco laughing outside of Dracos bedroom door.

Draco awoke with a jump. Sweating from head to toe. He looked at the clock, 7:30. And still very much alive. He got up and walked to the mirror and started to comb his messy, and now sweaty hair when he saw an owl heading straight for his window. Quickly and quietly he ran to the window trying not to trip and opened it so the owl wouldn't make a noise that his father might have heard. The owl flew in and sat on Dracos shoulder, handing him a package. He took the package carefully and looked at it. There was green writing on a black background. He paid the owl and closed the window after the owl flew out of sight, and just in time, for draco soon heard footsteps pausing outside his door. His mother knocked and called to him to open. He grabbed his wand and quickly removed the spell and opened the door to see his mother carrying food on a platter for him. as he took the platter, he thanked his mum, and closed the door again locking it with the spell from before. Although he was very hungry Draco was much more interested in the package he had just recevied. Carefully he opened the package to see a small snake wrapped around a bright green stone and more green writing on black paper. He slowly lifted the snake, as if it would bite him if we went fast, From the package to reveil it as a necklace. Draco without thinking or questioning, slowly put on the necklace as he sat on his bed to read the letter he had just recevied.

Dear Draco,

I realize you don't know me, But I know lots about you. Though I'd love to chat or write more. But this is just for you and your mind. First my name is Kristle, And I know you didn't get my last letter. Though I did not expect Lucius to give it to you. Anyway. If you wish to know why I know so much about you it is because of my cousin, he goes to your school. You may know him, Ron Weasley? Now don't crumple this as your mind wishes or you WILL be sorry. I know everything, your desires, your dreams, your grades... everything. Anyway back to why I wrote this, Meet me in compartment 312 on Sept. 1 and you can NOT tell anyone. Mind you, you will be sorry if you don't listen to me, and don't show up. I know the truth about your family. Meet me or you'll wish you weren't alive Draco. And I Mean It!

Your Worst Nightmare  
Kristle

P.S. Hope you like the necklace ...

Draco was rather shaken after reading the note, he didn't know what to expect. Even more, he wondered why a Weasel was sending him owl post. He started to eat and finished his extra homework his father always gave him when he heard his name being called. He figured it best to go so he put down his letter on his stand and stared at the spot he had put it down as it vanished. It was then he knew he was up against a very powerful wizard or witch in this case which would be more powerful then that mudblood granger. Draco gave a slight smerk at the thought of Hermione no longer being the smartest. With this Draco headed down stairs, the smerk slowly disappearing with each step as he got closer to his father. Draco got to the bottom of the stairs and saw his godfather at the door.  
"Hi Servous" draco said at the sight of his potions master  
"Don't be so excited" came Servous' sarcastic voice as he disappeared following Lucius into the closest room to the right. Curious as always Draco walked to the door and listened in. Listened until he couldn't believe what he was hearing, wishing he was just hearing things.

"What are we going to do about Kristle Lucius?" Came Servous' voice.  
"Keep my boy away from her, at all possible moments." Lucius repied simply.  
"you mean not to send Draco back to Hogwarts? You cant take him out, he is after all by far the best in my class and our only lookout towards Harry Potter sir and you know that"  
"Yes I am aware of that, but if Draco meets Kristle, then all hope to finding Harry Potter and his whereabouts will be lost for good."

Draco couldn't stand to hear anymore. As he ran upstairs only one thought came to mind. Dad knows about the letters from Kristle, and doesn't want me to go back to Hogwarts. Dracos mind raced as thoughts continued, How could this be and yet he acted as if he had no clue about the letters. He blamed everything on me. Waht about he loss of Harry Potter Information, what was that all about.  
Draco was confused and had millions of Questions going though his head. What am I to think? Should I meet Kristle on the train? What will dad do if he knew that I already read a letter from her? Will I actually get to go back to school? All the thoughts and questions he couldn't answer. All but one, He soon desided to ignore the letter and forget about meeting Kristle, She's a Weasel after all, theres no need to meet her. He thought to himself as the image of yet another red haired person flashed before his eyes. He felt that he didn't need to see a Weasly for it would make him sick and waste his time in the first place. Soon after he was in his room and felt tired and extreamly sleepy. Not knowing why he laid down with a feeling of dizziness and found himself in yet another dream. Nightmare would be more or less the word to use.

Draco walked slowly down the hall to his favourite class, potions. Along the way he saw three Weasels, no, more like eight. They were standing, more like waiting, waiting for him. It was to late to hide, They had spotted him and had the most evilest look ever. They moved in, but Draco couldn't move. He was frozen in his spot. Frozen with fear, fear that he normally didn't have around the weasels. He was sweating. With every drip of sweat they got closer, as they did, red the colour of their hair filled around him, agian he was on fire.

He woke in a terrible fright. Why am I having all these dreams? They're so real... Draco thought as he tried to wipe the sweat off his forehead. But when his hand touched his forehead he saw, felt, and could breathe the flames again. Aswell as feeling extreamly dizzy yet agian. I must be getting a cold He thought as he looked at the clock telling him it was 10:00.

As he headed down the stairs thinking food would settle his nerves. He realized just how hungry he actually was. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table in his usual spot. Great he thought as he stared at the strawberry jam on his toast. He suddenly felt no need for food, anything red seemed to make him feel sick today. Probably because of his dreams. As he turned from his toast he realized that his mother was sitting alone at the table. He was not use to this since his family always had breakfast and supper together. Dads probably in the study with Servous still He thought as he sat at the table pushing his plate of toast out of sight. Hearing the plate move across the table, Dracos mother looked up to see him.  
"Oh, your up. Your father had to leave, death eater business"  
Typical he thought to himself. If theres one thing Draco knew his dad loved his work as a death eater working alongside HIM more then his own family.  
"I'm not feeling the greatest today anyway mother. So I'm going to be in my room packing if you need me." He said getting up from the table.

He got out his old trunk, it had been passed down from when his father went to school and before that. It had snake prints on the lid and the lock was that of a snake. Although Draco loved going to school (mainly because of his dad) he was suprised to realize he wasn't ready this year. For once he was scared and worried to go back to Hogwarts. What would he do about the letter, and Kristle. What if he got another letter? What if his dad found out he got a letter? Or worse, Another dream! Why was fire appearing everywhere in his dreams? After all, he normally didn't mind flames. Draco finally opened his trunk and to his supirse, he had all his sixth year books packed. There were new robes and quills along with other thing he would be needing. Draco packed the rest of the stuff he normally took that wasn't in the trunk and added them along with a few extrea books to read if he was bored. But with Harry Potter and his "friends" at school, there is normally no reason to get bored. But he figured he'd rather be safe then sorry. By the time he had desided on what books he'd pack it was 7:30pm. Wow time goes fast when you pack and look for things and I thought the saying was 'Time goes by when your having fun' he thought to himself as he opened the door from his room to the hallway.  
"I've finished packing and I'm tired so I'm heading to bed" He yelled to his mother. Shutting the door and laying on his bed he soon found that within seconds he was drifting off to sleep to the thought of no supper. BIG breakfast He answered to himself as he drifted off completely.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy!" His father yelled, bangging on the door of Dracos bedroom. "Draco get downstairs for supper, NOW!"  
"Yes father" Draco called as he pulled his silk sheets off from around him and looked at the clock, 9:30 he realized. Father must have just gotten home Draco thought, but knew better then to ask questions though. Expecially to his father.  
"Don't 'Yes father' me in that tone boy, Once more boy. I've had it with your tone of voice lately." His father yelled though the door and walked downstairs leaving Draco alone.

Draco finished his supper around 10 and headed upstairs once again to bed. Suprised to see another letter on his bed with the same green writing and black parchment as before. He didn't have to look at the name to know it was from Kristle. He picked the letter up and placed it on top of where the other one had disappeared before. but this one didnt disappeared.  
"Powerful magick that made the letter disappear only after it's been read" Draco realized saying it out loud more so to himself then anyone else. But his father had heard, and busted though the door.

"Boy, Whats that behind your back"  
"Nothing father" Draco said slowly opening the letter that he managed to snatch up and put behind his back when he heard the door open.  
"Dont ever lie to me boy! and I see it in your eyes, your lying." His father screamed at him as he slapped Draco across the face with the back of his hand. Draco clutched his face where the hand had made contact.  
"Its honestly nothing father" Came Dracos shaky low voice.  
"Don't ever hit Daco like that again Lucius. He's a Malfoy as you are." Narcissas voice raised more then usual. Had she seen it all? Draco thought coldly to himself. She must have, she saw the slap... He had answered his own questions again.  
"That boy has gotten another letter. And I bet I know exactly who it's from. She's always tried to interfear and outsmart me Narcissa. I'm sick of it." Lucius said louder then he intisapated.

He jumped at Draco knocking him to the bed. The letter Draco gripped firmly was taken, Wait, no, more like burned out of his hands. But not by his father who was now standing agian.  
"That girl is a freak, shes nothing, a fool. Don't ever do as she asks. And don't ever read her letters." He was saying. Or yelling Draco didn;t know. He was slowly drifting into a dream sleep once again. His mother kicked Lucius out of the room.  
"Don't mind him Draco dear, he's just upset right now. You'll soon understand. for now sleep." His mother put him under his bed covers, kissed the spots that were red from where Lucius had smacked him. She kissed his forehead, turned out his light and closed the door.

Draco's covers, his mothers kisses and words where what he heard and felt last before he dreamed a dream that was unlike the others. He had forgotten about the letter when his dad had smacked him and started to drift to sleep. Now that he was. He was happy he might stay that way.


	2. Deadly Trip to Hogwarts

"Draco get up your going to be late" Lucius yelled.  
Draco slowly stumbled out of bed looking at the clock it was 7:30 so grabbing his trunk he headed to the top of the stairs where he saw Lucius standing at the bottom looking impatient.  
"Its about time boy" his father called as he grabed hold of Dracos trunk and handed him some toast. Just before heading out the door, Lucius turned to Draco and handed him 115 gallons to get himself stuff during his stay at hogwarts. They soon got onto there brooms and flew to platform 9¾ just in time for Lucius to catch a glimps of Kristle talking to her friends. She sences eyes on her and looks to see Draco and Lucius appear. The girls turn to see what Kristle was looking at just at Kristle started to laugh. Mindie always being the first to speak up asked her usual what is so funny question. When Kristle tells the girls about Draco and the letter she sent him the girls all start laughing as they watch Draco load his stuff into the train. Jazmine appears behind Draco making Kristle run over with the others following. Jazmine knew all about Draco, if not more then Kristle. Draco sencing eyes turns to see Jazmine not noticing the girls running to great her. He looks into the glare that Jazmine was sending him making him freeze in his spot.  
"Hey gril, about time you got here" Kristle says catching up with Jazmine.  
"Hey girls, hows it going?" Jazmine said casually not noticing how out of breathe they were. "Did you do it Kristle? did you get the task done?"  
"Yes Jaz I did, I also let the girls in on it" Kristle replied rather annoyed.  
"Good, we best get going. Its almost time"  
The girls climed onto the train laughing and giggling. He is kind of cute Kristle thought as she when onto the train behind the girls taking one last look at Draco.

Draco took one look at the train once he felt like he was no longer paralized by fear. He felt someone watching him, but no one was there. Just as he was about to aboard the train he heard two very knowing voices,  
"Draco ..." they called in unision.  
He didnt have to turn around, he knew who it was calling him. Crabe and Goyle ran to meet up with Draco,

"Why didnt you come to us when we called you draco?" Crabe asked almost instantly.  
"No reason guys, lets get on the train before its to late" Draco replyed as he started to head to the train giving one last look around the station.  
Crabe and Goyle looked at each other but followed silently after Draco. Draco was almost on the train when he spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny and remembered all the red heads from his previous dream, to Crabe and Goyles Suprise Draco did nothing, he just got on the train.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny" came the calling voice of their friend.  
"Hermione!" the boy called as they turned to see her and running up to great her leaving Ginny standing alone. The nerve of them, typical boys i guess Ginny thought to herself as she said good-bye to her parents and headed onto the train alone.  
"Hermione, how are you" Ron asked as they finally cought up with her. Harry gave Hermione a hug and a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey!" Screamed Ron giving Harry an evil glare. Hermione laughed and gave Ron a kiss on the cheek and then Harry. Ron turned as red as his hair laughing.  
"We best get on the Train, dont need another rerun of a flying car agian do we ron" Hermione said as she turned to face ron. Ron went even redder, if that was possible. Harry just laughed and started to head to the train as the other two followed. The trio where about to open the door to their origainal train booth when Ginny stepped into view. Ginny said hi to Hermione, hugged Harry and walked off. Ron looking rather suprised sat down first.  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked as he stared at the door of the train compartment,  
"Simple" Hermione replied snapping Ron out of his staring contest with the door.  
"Simple Hermione? Last year she couldnt look at Harry without turning the colour of her hair. How can she just walk up and hug him now? whats changed since last year?" Ron was starting to get annoyed that everything was changing and he didnt know what was going on. Harry sat down beside Ron giving Hermione a 'should i tell him' look. Hermione just nodded and sat down across from Ron.  
"Did your sister not tell you anything over the summer Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him and shook his head no. hermione sighed thinking it was going to be harder then they expected.

"Ron, I, well, your sister and I ..." Harry was cut off as the door opened with a loud bang.  
"WHAT KINDA SICK JOKE IS IT THAT YOUR PLAYING WEASEL" Harry stood up ready to defend his friend, "Harry sit down, I have to do my own battles from now on" Rons shaky voice came as he stood up and looked at his worst enemy. Harry did as he was told and sat down.  
"What do you mean, 'sick joke' Malfoy?" Rons voice shook with fear as he talked,  
"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHAT I MEAN WEASEL" Draco yelled as he took a step into the compartment. Ron stared at Draco trying to figure out what he was getting at when Malfoy when flying backwards into his backup buds Crabe and Goyle.  
"What the ..." Screamed Draco as he waped the dirt off him. He stared into the eyes of the one that made him go flying back.  
"hes Waiting Malfoy" Came the small voice of Ginny.  
"What kinda sick joke is this, i'm not stupid enough to fall for this, this, stupid idea." Draco said as he stared back into the Compartment that held Ron, Harry and Hermine.  
"Oh, and dont think you'll be getting away with ruining my new robes" He shot back to Ginny as he walked away.  
"Hey Ginny, that was brave" Harry said with a huge grin on his face. Ginny turned the colour of her hair as she looked at Ron and Harry.  
"Its a good thing i came when i did" she laughed, "Dont need to go telling mum you got into a fight and lost Ron".

"shut up Gin, I could have taken him on with my eyes closed" Ron shot back.  
"Sure you could have"Ginny said with a hint of laughter "anyway, i came to let you know Hermine, I'm in Compartment 325 if you ever get bored of the immature ones" Ginny laughed and with that she turned to leave.  
"Wait Gin" Harry called after her. Ginny turned arround to face Harry  
"yeah what?" she replied. "Ron doesnt know about us does he?" He asked right away, Ron stared at him  
"What do you mean you two?" He asked turning a little red in the face with anger. Ron looked at Hermione and Hermione looked at Ginny and Harry,  
"you know what, i think i will join you" She said getting up and slowly walking to the door. Ron grabed her  
"No! your staying here till this is figured out."  
"Ron get a grip, isnt it obvious whats going on" she rolled her eyes and got out of rons grip  
"I'll meet you there Ginny"she said as she hurried off.  
"Well that was nice of her" Ron said finding any way to get his anger out. He looked at Harry and then at his sister, Ginny sighed and sat down beside Harry on the bench where Hermione sat.  
"Ron, you should sit down for this mate" Harry said at last. Ginny looked at Ron and nodded her agreement so he finally sat down  
"Someone PLEASE tell me whats going on. why'd you call Ginny by my nickname for her?" Ron asked a little more confused then angry now,  
"Well its like this" Harry started.  
"We're dating Ron, we've been dating for the past year now, since summer once 5th year ended" Ginny said. Ron just stared at Ginny, he finally looked over at Harry but all Harry could do was nod.  
"Please Ron, we're really happy, dont get upset" Ginny pleaded.  
"Upset? why would i be upset that my best mate and little sister are, well are dating, and they never mentioned it and"

"Ron, i'm sorry we wanted to tell you we really did, but we thought you wouldnt take it so well, I made Ginny keep quiet till i was able to talk to you about it". Ron just stared he didnt know what to do, or what to say. They all just sat there staring at one another for what seemed like an hour.

"Hermiones in my compartment right now alone, so i'm gonna go now, i'm really sorry Ron" She gave Ron a hug then Harry walked Ginny to her compartment so Ron would have some time to cool down.

"Harry, do you think i went to fast? i mean, telling him so quickly?"  
"Nah, he'll be fine, i hope, dont worry about it, its not like your dating malfoy" Harry laughed. Ginny looked at Harry, "hope you dont get in trouble, if you do, say its my fault, i can deal with him" She said then gave Harry a quick kiss and when in to sit with Hermione.

Harry walked back to his compartment to see Ron siting just as he was before he left,  
"Ron?". He looked up at he friend with rage, happiness, and sadness in his eyes then forced himself to look at the ground.  
"I never thought this would happen, years ago you ignored her, yet she still like you alot, you promised nothing would happen, and yet something did happen" Ron looked back up at Harry. He felt guilt stab him as his friends eyes stared into his.  
"Ron, I'm sorry, but be glad it me and not mal.."  
"dont Harry". Harry turned to leave when he felt Ron grab his arm,  
"Dont leave me here alone, not like this" Harry felt so guilty as it was, so he desided he might as well stay thinking there was no way it could get worse. He was wrong.

"Harry, Ron ... Its Ginny, I cant stop her. she wont let anyone near her" Hermione came busting into the compartment. Ron jumped up and ran right away to the compartment where Ginny was staying. Harry appeared a few minutes after Ron had,  
"Dont, stop that" Ron was shouting.  
"Ginny, please dont come down" Hermione was holding back her tears as she watched her young friend hanging herself from the top of the train by her wand.  
"Harry your the brave hero, stop her" Ron screamed grabing Harry by the Robes.  
"Ron, Its your turn to be the hero, shes your sister and you'd better do something fast." Ron stared at Harry in shock.

"SHES YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU WONT EVEN SAVE HER?" Ron shouted what seemed to be as loud as he could.  
"JUST ONE OF YOU DO SOMETHING" Hermione Yelled. Ron was suprised to hear Hermione yell like that.  
"Your the smart one, you get her to stop Hermione" Ron said.  
"I, I, I cant, its a stronger magic, i dont know where she got it from" Hermione was scared and the boys could tell she was telling the truth.  
"whats this, someone actually be driven mad by being around Harry to much? better be carefull mudblood, maybe you will catch it next." He said staring at Ginny. As Harry was about to tell Draco off for his remark he noticed sadness in Dracos eyes,  
"Umm, Malfoy? you alright" Harry asked without thinking, the others stared at Harry for being nice to Draco, then looking at Draco, they saw the sadness aswell. There was a loud thud as Draco looked at the others that were watching him  
"what?" He demanded.  
"Your, Your crying" Hermione choked out. Draco soon dropped to his knees,  
"I gotta go, and youd better not metion this to ANYONE" He Threatened as he walked away.  
"That was weird ... i'm gonna go now" Ginny said after she had gotten up. She gave Harry a kiss and left.

Draco got back to his Compartment but didn't open the door right away, instead he leaned against the wall. He had to tell someone, anyone, and he figured Crabe and Goyle would be the only ones that would listen. He waped away the tears and opened the door.  
"Where have you been?" Crabe asked,  
"Yea, its been a while" Goyle said.  
"Guys i gotta tell you something" Draco said lifting his head slightly to look at his friends. Draco sat down and thought about how to start everything, he figured from the beginning would be best. "It all started when i was a baby, my dad beat me as you know ..."  
"wait, you said you had to tell us something, not your life story" Crabe said.  
"Right sorry, Ok, it was August 30th. and i was woken up at 4:30am, My father and mother were screaming about a letter to me, Father wouldnt let me have it. But i finally got another letter and it was from someone by the name of Kristle. Who ever that is. anyway, since her letters ive had things, unexplainable things happen, I've had nightmares, and the worst is, i think i developed feelings for Ginny ..."  
"whoa, you said her name, ... and shes a weasel," they responded,  
"I know, you see, i got a package, it had a letter, and this" Draco showed them the Carved Snake necklace. Crabe laughing so hard started to cry and Goyle couldnt believe how serious Draco was being over a necklace and letter that he to ended up laughing, "The letter told me to see her in her compartment, But, i dont think i'm gonna go" Draco continued ignoring the laughter. With this the boys stopped,  
"Not go?" Crabe said,  
"you should go" Goyle said  
"why should i? and why do you two look like you've just seen a ghost?"  
"Tell us about the Necklace again". Crabe said looking at the necklace again. Draco wondering why but told them about the Necklace and how it was in the letter and everything  
"Why are you so interested in it anyway?".  
"Its, Its Glowing" Goyle replied sounding a little nervous and scared. Draco looked down at the necklace around his neck and realized its true, it really was glowing.  
"You know, i gotta get something, Goyle, you wanna come?" with that Crabe and Goyle left the compartment leaving Draco sitting alone with Questions running through his head.

"Hey Ron, do you know what malfoy was talking about before? He seemed more interested in picking on you today rather then Harry."  
"Wow Hermione nothing gets past you does it?" Harry said holding in laughter.  
"Its not that, its just, Normally he comes to pick on you Harry, but today, he seemed more interested in Ron." Ron just sat there wondering about earlier, before the news of Harry and Ginny. Shes right, Malfoy did seem more into picking on me rather then Harry today. But why? what did he mean by 'sick joke?' but his thought were interupted as the compartment door opened.  
"Would you like something to eat?"  
"sure, we'll take 15 Chocolate Frogs and 20 packs of Flavored jellybeans" Said harry handing the lady the money.

As the trolly left Ron started to stuff his face full of chocolate frogs.  
"Wow hes eather really hungry or really upset right now, and thats just grossing me out, i'm gonna go find Ginny and sit with her... bye boys" Hermione said and with that she left.  
"What was her problem" Ron asked as chocolate spat from his mouth.  
"I see what she means Ron, that is descusting"  
"whats descusting Mate?" as more chocolate fell out of his mouth.  
"THAT!" Harry said rather loudly "sorry mate, but seeing that chocolate fall out of your mouth is turning my stumic, at least swallow before you add another choclate frog and talk".  
Ron looked around,  
"you mean, theres more chocolate frogs" he said swallowing what he had in his mouth.  
"Ron you idiot, you ate all 15 boxes of frogs! What if i wanted one?"  
"Sorry mate, it happens when i get upset"  
"what are you upset about Ron? Grossing out hermione? Me dating your sister? what?"  
"Nothing mate, dont worry about it" With that Ron cleaned up his mess and just in time.  
"What did you do to Draco you little rat" with that Ron stood up and looked at a red faced Cable and Goyle.  
"I did nothing to Malfoy but i could turn him into a boucing farret agian if youd like" Ron spat.  
"Ron watch it, dont do something stupid"  
"Yeah maybe you should listen to scar face for once Weasel" Goyle responded.  
"SCAR FACE HUH?" Harry Screamed, "I'LL SHOW YOU SCAR FACE. OIRA NURU NEUMA" Harry yelled as Ron grabed hold of Harry.  
"No, Harry ... No, you didnt just do that ..." Harry looked at Ron then at the two shocked figures standing in the doorway.  
"What have i done?" Harry said out loud, more to himself then anyone else.


	3. New 6th Years?

The train arrived at Hogsmead."I'm guessing this is the Stop" Kristle said outload to herself. She stood up feeling a little pissed. Hes so gonna pay for today she thought to herself as got her stuff and headed off the train. "Kristle, Over here" Mindie screamed as she spotted her come off the trian. Tarata ran to help Kristle with her luggage. "Hey Girls" Kristle replied. The girls knew That voice to well, "what happened now Kristle?" Jazmine asked as she came up behind the others.The girls jumped at the sound of Jazmines voice. "Geeez Jaz, you gotta stop doing that sis" Kristle replied a little annoyed. "Sorry girl, didnt mean to. Its not my fault if you drop your guard easly." "Fuck off Jaz. I gotta go" Kristle said giving them all a nasty look before heading off on her own."Should we go after her?" Tarata asked a few minutes after. "What are you thinking? Really Ta, When it comes to Kris, its best to let her cool off on her own, come on we gotta go." Jaz said as she grabbed her bags and headed towards Hogwarts."I Think i know whats bothering her"Mindie spoke up after a while, "I think it has to do with that guy she was ment to meet on the train, maybe he didnt show up?" "Its a possibility but Kris will tell when shes ready Min"Jaz said after taking a second to think about what Mindie had said.

Everyone had arrived saftly at hogwarts and were waiting for a huge meal. They couldnt wait to start the feast but they knew they had to go through the sorting serimonies first. After about an hour of the new kids being sorted, with 50 into Hufflepuff, 10 into Slytherin, 15 into Griffendor, and 55 into Ravenclaw, They were all ready and waiting for Dumbledor to speak and then get onto the feast. thou it never happened. After a while Snape opened the door to the great hall and 4 girls followed, Giggling and laughing as they went to the front. Kristle was the first to the front followed by Tarata, Mindie and Jazmine in the rear they stood infront of everyone as Snape sat down looking at Kristle, Ewww gross, is that teacher lookin at me, Nasty! Kristle thought as she realized everyones eyes were on them. "Welcome to Hogwarts Girls, we are glad you have joined us. Now i am aware you have all be sorted before at your old schools but we shall do another sorting so you are sorted into the house accordingly to our school system." "But Sir" Jaz spoke up, "I wish to stay in Hufflepuff." "As I in Sltheryn" Replied Tarata and Mindie in union. The other three girls looked at Kristle thinking that she would say she wanted to stay in Hufflepuff like her sister, but it never came, she was too busy spinning her long brown hair around her middle finger which she only did when shes mad.

Her Blonde highlights so clear against her brown hair made her look as if she wasnt as mad as she really was. Jaz had similar looks, long brown hair but with red highlights rather then Blonde. Jaz's hair was only to the middle of her back were as Kristles was just past her butt. Kristles blue eyes had lost the shine that they had once and seemed more gray then blue. Jaz's eyes on the other hand were more blue then ever before. Tarata's Waist long hair was more black then any other colour, although she planned to change her hair colour so it was to her exstent. Her brown eyes shined like they never have before, and Mindies eyes were a bright hazel which didnt seem like her style, Maybe it was because there normally a dark hazel over bright but it didnt matter, her hair was just about the same langth as Kristles, Maybe about an inch or two less. All four girls were skinny beyound belief, yet stronger then most would believe or think. Kristles hair was the longest and the Straightest. Mindies was second longest yet not as straight. Taratas hair was a little more curlly then Mindies yet not as Curlly as Jaz's, Jaz had the shortest hair, and the Curlliest, which she got from her father.

"Can we get the stupid Sorting over with already, Im hungry and by the looks im getting so is everyone else you old man" Kristle complained. "Kristle, I dont believe you, whats gotten into you" Tarata shot at her with a suprised shock on her face. "Look im sorry if i speak my mind, im sorry if im hungry and tired and im sorry if that Greasy looking teacher over there is watching me and its creaping me out" she replied looking at Professor Snape. Snape gave a grin that no one has ever seen before. EEEWWWWWWW! hes checking me out again Kristle thought to herself.

"I understand, We are all hungry here, So we will make this as quick as possible, First off Welcome to Hogwarts, you will find that things arent that much different from Durmstrang Professer Magonicgal Please get the Sorting hat yet again, thank you." Dumbledor finally desided to start. "As i said before, we will sort you into your houses according to our rules which i ask you to follow, this includes staying inside the bondarys and the other stuff i talked to you about last week, Ahh, thank you Professor Magonicgal." With this he sat down and Professpr Magonicgal started her usual speech, "you will come up when you are called, Sit on this stool and put the Sorting hat onto your head, once sorted you may sit down at you tables ... Blah blah blah blah ... Mindie puklicz" was all Kristle had heard come from the professers mouth, we've heard this all before just get on with it, and make it snappy Kristle thought. Ravenclaw the hat shouted after a while of thinking. The entire Ravenclaw table cheered as another joined the group. "So long for my bad recored. Mums gonna be pissed at me" Mindie sighed as she walked to the table of Ravenclaws to watch her other friends get sorted. "Tarata Wolf" The Professor called, Hufflepuff "WHAT, i dont belong in Hufflepuff, i belong in sltheryn like before this school is weird, i already hate it!" Tarata screamed as she walked of to join the cheering table of Hufflepuffs, "Jazmine Porchè, Hope i said that right" "Yea you did, just hurry up i dont want this Stupid old thing on my head longer then it has to be. Sltheryn The hat Called just as it hit Jazmines hair. "Kristle porchè" Its about time holy shit. she thought as she sat looking at the old hat that was to be put onto her perfect hair. Griffindor! the hat had shouted. the room came up with tons of Claps and cheers as Kristle sat down at the end of the table.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Everyone, this has been a long Period right now, i'll cut the speech short today." Cheers broke out though out the whole Hall. "Hold on, hold on, before we get carried away, Welcome to the new First years, as well as our four new sixth years. Perfects, you know who you are, i will ask you to lead your tables to the Common rooms quietly after Dinner, Enjoy your meals everyone" and with that plates of Gold and Silver Appeared infront of the students, no one waited, they all dug right in, all Except Kristle. "I could get fat from eating all this ... this, fatting shit, theres no way in hell i will eat this." Kristle muttered to herself. "Hi, Kristle right? Im hermione, this is Ron and you probably know Harry" Hermione pointed out. "Yea who hasnt heard of the famous Harry potter, Funny, you look alot different then what i expected, not to mention from what i remember" Kristle said standing up to get a closer look at Harry potter, "my have you ever changed, ... ok well not THAT much, but still" Kristle laughed as she picked up her bag and headed to the front of the Hall to talk to Dumbledor. "Dumbledor sir, I forget who the Male Perfect is." Kristle said as she got there. Dumbledor looked at his watch, 10:30, they should all have been in the Common rooms by now. "thanks for bring this up Kristle." "please, call me Kris like my other friends" "ok, Kris, Thanks for pointing out the time, Everyone" Dumbledor called as he stood up, "It is past time you were all in your common rooms, Perfects please take Everyone to the Common rooms then meet me in my office, you should know where that is, just knock on the egale. Thanks. now be off"

Kris and Ron took the Griffendors to there Common room, Said the passward and let them in, Jaz and Draco took there root down to the Slthyrn Common room repeated the same step and was the first to the Door of Dumbledors office. Mindie and Tarata along with the other Perfects took theres to the common rooms and appeared at the same time at the door, Ron and Kris were last. When Kris and Ron got there Kris knocked on the Egale as told. A stair case appeared right before there eyes. Kris, Jaz, Ta, and Min were amazed as Ron stepped onto the bottom step, Draco soon followed and the others piled in afterwords. Dumbledor went on and on about specal rooms that only they could know about and all sorts of other neat goodies that might have mattered to Kristle if she wasnt so pissed of. She stared at Draco the whole meeting, as Dumbledor sent them all back to there Common rooms for sleep, Draco cought a glims of Kristle watching him. the Snake necklace around his neck started to feel heavy and glow yet again. Is this a sign that im in trouble Draco thought as he pulled the Snake out from under his shirt, He couldnt seem to take it off, it was like it was part of him, he felt drawn to it, if it was to be removed, he felt like he would die. The other six Perfects headed back to there rooms as Kristle and Jazmine stayed behind. "This is gonna be a weird few years, we have to sick out for each other weather in or out of the same thing, whatever you wanna call it, Clan or whatever." Jazmine laughed as Kristle finished her sentance, "whats so funny? i dont know what you call them group thingys, and Clan sounds nice" Kristle shot to Jazmine, "Too much Soul Reaver or Vampire games Kristle,way to much, your a Witch not a vampire sorry hun" Jaz said trying to remain calm. "Yea well if Draco was here id kill him and drink his blood"Kristle shot back, and as if on Cue Draco comes around the corner. Jaz took one look at him, looked back at Kristle, "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow, have a nice sleep and dont do anything i wouldnt do" Jaz said with the evilest smirk imaganable, its almost like shes been practasing her smirks, wait, its Jaz, she probably has. As Draco got closer to Kristle, the Snake necklace got more and more heavy aswell as started to get hot, which it never did before, at least, not untill now.

"Draco" Kristle said as nicely as she could as she walked up to him. "You must be Kristle," Draco said with the evilest look in his eyes. "You know me well for only seeing me once," Kristle said "Why didnt you come on the Train? what? Daddy wasnt there to hold you hand?" "For your information, I dont need my Father to talk to a chick, secondly, i didnt fell like seeing you, who knows what you could have done to me you wretched witch" Draco Snarled. "I saw the way Snape looked at you, Im not stupid, out of everyone your the ONLY one hes actually tried to grin to." Draco said, trying to hold anger in, but failing badly. "Yea well thats just nasty, hes a greasy dirty fithy grease mop" Kris shot back.

Their talk continued for a while longer, "Look its 11:48 we should have been in bed before, im going" Kristle said as she shoved by Draco. With that Draco headed off in the other direction to head to his Common room. At the end of the hall Draco turned around. "Kristle?" He called out to her, she turned around to see the figure of Draco running to her. She didnt say anything. They walked side by side not saying anything, within minutes they were outside the Griffendor Common room, "Thank you Draco" Kristle said without turning to look at him. "yea whatever Kristle, Just dont say a thing about this to anyone or your life will be living hell" Draco said turning to head to his Common Room "you make my life hell like im making yours?" Kristle asked turning to look Draco into his Gray eyes. "your getting weaker Draco, i can see it, Smell it, Unlike Ron and the others, Im strong, smart, brave, and much more, that necklace around your neck is the only thing as of right now keeping you alive, ever wonder why it glowed, got heavy and sometimes got hot?" Kristle said to Draco, "you better go now, i hear a Professor coming" Kristle said. With that Draco turned and ran.

"Quel kaima" Kristle said looking at the fat lady in the door, as the door opened she stepped in, and sat in the chair farther away from the others, opened her book "History of Magic" for about the thousandth time. She found herself drifting off to dream about Draco rather then reading History of Magic. She stood up and head up to her room in which she shared with Hermoine, and a few other girls she didnt know. She placed the book down on her Dresser on the far side of the room and laid on her bed. As she did she focused on Draco, using her magic she was able to see, hear, control, well just about anything to do with the person. In this case Draco, she could see what he was up to, hear what he was saying, and lead him to do things he wouldnt normally do. She had promised Professor Dumbledor she would not use her powers as did the other girls. She saw Draco heading down a hallway, Must be the dungen hallway to the sltheryn common room she thought to herself. "nuru leuca" Draco said. Death snake, much more interesting then Quel Kaima or sleep well, humm should change it. oira cuilësounds cool Kristle thought to herself Yes, Eternal life ... sounds much better then sleep well. I will inform the Griffendors and Dumbledor tomorrow for now, sleep is on the mind Kristles last thoughts were as she fell asleep.

Draco headed into the common room, same as always, damp and cold. He headed up the left stairs to his dorm room, he was lucky enough to have it all to himself so he never had to worry about waking anyone up and being quiet when entering. He closed the door looking at the clock, he had a habbit of doing that alot, always looking at a clock, this time the big red letters told him it was midnight. He slipped carefully into his pajamas and laid under his covers. Something seemed different he realized as he spun the chain of his necklace around his fingers, before putting the necklace under his night shirt and drifting off to sleep. He slept peacefully for a while before flame engulfed him.

That was all he saw, the flame rising from the corners, but the corners of what? he was in a room that was the shape of a circle, there was no light except the glow from the flame that was casted on the wall. He looked up to the ceiling and saw a figure, unsure of who it was but he didnt care, he wanted out, he tried to call to the figure but no sound came from him. The figure begain to laugh, "I told you to meet me, you disobeied, I told you to trust me, I sent you letters, you didnt listen, you didnt trust me and you didnt read the letters, I warned you that your life would be hell." the figure laughed.

Draco screamed, glad for the the silencing charms around his room. The dreams became worse every time. He feared for what the next dream would be like. It was at this point he felt heat, and like something was crushing the air from his lungs. Lifting the necklace from under his shirt he realized it was hot and glowing. He stared at it for a few. Time he wondered, looking at the clock the red letters now said 6:47. He normally had to get up around 7 in order to get the best sits at the tables. Slowly rising from his bed still holding the necklace, felling its warmth run over his body. Something about the Necklace freaked him out, but he couldnt stop. it was like the movie he had seen a while back, some dude so attacted to a thing he hated and no matter how hard he tried to get rid of it, he couldnt. Draco found himself sitting on the dresser beside his desk and mirror. Shock took him as he stared at a pale, skinny, messy haired figure that stared right back at him. Is that really me, damn what happened to my sexiness his head screamed. what have i become... but his thoughs didnt last long do to his dorm room door being slammed open.

"Draco, someone destroyed everything in the common room."  
"What the hell do you mean, thats bullshit, no one can get into here except for us slytherins"  
"seriously Malfoy, someone got in."  
A high pitched scream echoed up the stairs informing Draco that the person standing in his door had infact been telling the truth. Jumping from his dresser and running down the stairs he got another shock. The common room was more then destroyed. There was no words to say how bad it really was. the leather couches and chairs had all been shreaded. The books where on the ground some were back as cole and looked as if they had been burned. The pictures had been thrown off the walls and the glass shattered everywhere, the actually picture inside the frames were scrated by what looked to be claws.  
"Who? why?" He stammered.  
"Oh what do you know, we had a visiter" a high voice came. Draco looked up from the mess to see a smiling, not at all worried girl, he couldnt remeber her name but he knew that he didnt like her. There was something about her that bothered him.

Looking up from the mess she smiled even more at seeing Draco.  
"Hi Draco, hope all is well" She said a little to cheery for his liking. she should be in griffendor like her sister or friend or whatever she is he thought bitterly giving her a sour evil grin. As he turned around and heading back to is dorm room he heard a high whispered laugh. It sounded as if it was coming from his head. Though he couldnt really tell. He opened the door and headed straight to the mirror. One more minute with a messy hair and everything looking like shit on him, he probably would have blown up. Grabbing the first hairbush closest he started bushing his hair back and using lots of gel. He had to be perfect. As he bent down to get the gel for his hair his necklace fell from under his shirt. Glowing brighter then ever before. His hand wrapped around the necklace in order to put it back under his shirt where it belonged. But instead of moving his head shot up to look in the mirror, he had lost control of himself and instead of his reflection stairing at him, it was a vision of something he wish he hadn't seen


End file.
